Just About Enough
by Lessa Solarem
Summary: A Ranger commits suicide. All the others are left to deal with the aftermath, consequences, and the demons revealed. Very dark fic. AU. Complete, possible sequel
1. Prologue: The Beginning

_Disclaimer: Not mine. Never was, never will be.  
  
Rating: R.  
  
Caution: This is a very dark fic, especially the first chapter. There is suicide. Not for the weak at heart.  
  
Summary: A Ranger commits suicide and all the rest are left to deal with the aftermath. First chapter is short, the others will be semi-longer._

There. Done. It was finished.  
  
He leaned back against the vanity in the bathroom, feeling the liquid drip down his arms. As he waited, he considered the paths his life had taken him down, and how it had come to this point.  
  
Slightly dizzy now, he looked down. The scratches he'd made along his arms had slowed down their bleeding. Amused, the grabbed the blade he was using and reapplied it, cutting deeper, welcoming the pain. The pain gave him an avenue of escape.  
  
Finally, after what seemed to him to be forever, his vision blurred, darkened. The Grim Reaper beckoned. He smiled, closed his eyes, and slipped into Death as he answered the summons.  
  
Forty-four year old Doctor Tommy Oliver, Power Ranger of four colors, at least four teams depending on how you looked at it, and more missions than he cared to, or could, remember, passed into the next world. He left only a note to explain why He'd ended his own life.  
  
It contained information that probably shouldn't be made public.  
  
It was out of his hands now.


	2. Chapter One

The next morning, Dr. Oliver's good friend Hayley walked in, having something she desperately needed to consult with him about.  
  
When she found him, he was on the bathroom floor. His skin was cold and gray. He was surrounded by a pool of blood, the source of which was obvious from the long, deep gashes on his arms.  
  
She screamed, loud and briefly. She couldn't believe it. . .Tommy. . .He'd been so full of life in college, and for their Dino Thunder team. . .Why?  
  
It was then she noticed an envelope. It had to be his explanation. His suicide note. Reaching out a trembling hand, she opened it. She read the familiar handwriting, giving Tommy Oliver's last words to the world, his final farewell.  
  
"Whoever may be reading this,  
  
"I don't know if you know me, but if not, I'm Dr. Thomas Oliver. I am – or was, probably, by now – forty-four years old. I was the science teacher at Reefside High School. I was also, for more time than I care to remember, probably since sixteen, a Power Ranger."  
  
Hayley glanced up. His morpher was laying on the counter above him. No one would notice it, know it for what it was; it looked like a bracelet. The Dino Gem that rested in it, that gave it power, had cracked. Well, that answered the question of a Dino Gem's usefulness after its bearer had passed on. Or was that only because of the manner of Tommy's. . .She couldn't think of it. She shuddered and turned back to the letter.  
  
"If you do happen to know me, you're probably wondering why I'm lying dead or bleeding at your feet. Well, I'll tell you.  
  
"I'm no stranger to self-inflicted pain. When my parents died, all the moving around I did as a kid. . .Pain was everywhere in my life. I learned how to make it go away from some of the older kids at the orphanage. I started cutting myself at age twelve. I think I still have some scars from when I almost screwed up.  
  
"When I moved to Angel Grove, the sorceress bent on world domination took me, made me her evil Green Ranger. I hurt so many people. I think I even killed some. After the spell was broken, I had nightmares beyond belief. It was. . .horrible. Waking was no better, no worse. I let the blood take it all away. I let it out as often as I could without getting caught.  
  
"Zordon, our mentor, noticed something. He wouldn't leave me alone, so I told him everything. He gave me another way out. Helped me ease my pain. How I wish he was here now. . .  
  
"The next time, and I thought the last, I was the Red Zeo Ranger. Kim. . .Oh, Kim. She'd been cheating on me for two weeks before she wrote to break up with me. I had to cut pretty deep then, to make the pain on the outside match that on the inside.  
  
"Jason, my best friend, came in. He saw what I was doing. He didn't say a word, didn't judge me. He bandaged me up and held me as I cried. When the sobs stopped, he took me by the shoulders, looked me straight in the eye, and made me promise never to do it again. Ranger's honor.  
  
"Ranger's honor. The highest, most sacred promise I could give. I haven't cut myself since, though God knows I've wanted to, so many times. Ranger's honor. My promise held me.

"It was only later that I learned how close I'd come to dying that day.  
  
"I kept talking to Zordon. Every day, I'd talk to him. He'd listen, offer advice. He was so wonderful, always, always there for me on a level I didn't know I had, didn't know I needed help on. Until he left.  
  
"When that happened, when he finally got the chance to go home, I built a bottle inside myself and put all the pain and anger there.  
  
"College was wonderful. I forgot. The bottle never went away, but I forgot. Hayley. . . She has no idea how she saved me in those years."  
  
Hayley blinked away tears. She hadn't had any idea. Oh, Tommy. . .  
  
"When I moved to Reefside, became a teacher, oh, I thought I was free. My students, bless them, were my true saving grace.  
  
"Then I made the biggest mistake of my life. I fell in love with a student, Lily Scott.  
  
"I can still hear her laugh, see her smile. She loved me too. She'd stay after class, or 'run into me' outside of school. It was only natural for us to become lovers. How was I to know?  
  
"I really wish I knew where she'd gotten it.  
  
"We were in a battle, my dear Dino Thunder Rangers and I. We were losing badly. Somehow, my darling Lily had gotten hold of the Green Power Coin I'd thought lost long since. She got it to work, which was the real miracle. It was such a shock seeing that old uniform back in action. She was ferocious. She nearly won the whole battle on her own. Then Zeltrax, my enemy, fired at me. I was tending to my Rangers. I didn't know. She threw herself in the way of it. I'd have done the same for her.  
  
"When we got her powered down, she was so badly mangled. She put her arms around my neck, kissed me, told me she loved me, that she was sorry. She died in my arms. I couldn't stop crying.  
  
"At the hospital, I found out a few facts that put me on the course to where I am now. She had been with child. Stupid as we were, we hadn't, I hadn't thought to use protection. The paternity test brought the truth out. Jason. . .I was terrified. I didn't know why he was so angry. Turned out, Lily was his daughter. His and Kat's. Needless to say, both were livid. Jase did the screaming.  
  
"'The rest of us kept track of our Power Coins!' I'd had three to keep track of, plus that one had gone back in time. How was I to know? 'If you'd've done as you were supposed to, she'd still be alive! And who the hell do you think you are, to be fucking her behind our backs, huh? You got no fucking right!'  
  
"I let him yell. I deserved it. Then the silence. That was so much worse. I could have dealt if it was only him. No. When I turned to the others, the original twelve Rangers, they turned away, sickened by me. They left me alone with my pain, my shame. My bottle of pain was not only broken, but shattered. The ocean of pain it had contained was multiplied a hundred fold.  
  
"My Rangers. . .Hayley. . .They're so good to me. I don't deserve them. They stayed by my side, trying to help me through. I wasn't enough. I adore them all, but I couldn't take the silence from those I'd known, cared for and trusted since high school. It just wasn't enough.  
  
"That's my story. I just couldn't deal with it, couldn't take it. Oh, my Rangers, Hayley. I'm so sorry. Goodbye to you all. Good luck to you, Trent and Kira. Don't make the same mistake I did. Conner and Ethan, stick with what you love. Trust me. Hayley, I pray you'll watch over them all, as we have done together. Take care, all five of you."  
  
Hayley broke down now, sobbing hard. Her best friend. . .gone. He'd never seemed the type for this. After a time, she got hold of herself. Dialed 911. She knew it was useless.  
  
They asked her questions, drawing her aside as they removed the shell that had once been Tommy Oliver. Had he given any indications of being suicidal? Had there been a note? And so on.  
  
She didn't let them see the note. There was too much in it. She had to protect their Rangers. Tommy had wanted it.


	3. Chapter Two

Jason Scott pulled into Tommy's driveway, hoping to make amends with the man who had been his best friend for so long. After Lily. . .He knew he'd over reacted. Lily had always known her own mind. Besides, the Green Power Coin had gone back in time. How was Tommy to know it would show up again?  
  
There were ambulances and police cars all over. Concerned, Jason parked and climbed out of the car. He grabbed the nearest police officer. "What the hell is going on?"  
  
The man looked suspiciously at him. "You family of Dr. Oliver?"  
  
Jason instantly went cold. They only asked that when. . . "I'm the closest thing to a brother that man has. What happened?"  
  
The man hesitated, then relented. "Dr. Oliver committed suicide last night. Some red-head has the note, won't let us see it. If you're close as you claim, see if she won't let you have it." He pointed. He walked away.  
  
Jason was numb. Suicide? Tommy? No, not Tommy. Had to be someone else. Someone who looked like Tommy. Never Tommy. Not after last time. . .  
  
He made his way over to the red-head. "Miss?" he began. He didn't get further.  
  
Hayley turned when someone touched her shoulder. She locked eyes with Jason Scott.  
  
He might as well have killed Tommy himself.  
  
She instantly went crazy, trying to tear him limb from limb. She screamed at him. . .She didn't know what she screamed. He looked shocked.  
  
One of the policeman took hold of her and she got control of her voice. "You fucker! How could you? How dare you come here after what you did to him?! You practically killed him yourself."  
  
"That's enough of that, miss," the policeman said firmly, taking her away.  
  
Jason noted the letter that had fallen from her grip as she'd beaten him. He picked it up and read it.  
  
After he'd finished, he felt hot shame run over him. None of it had ever been Tommy's fault. That woman – must have been Hayley, he thought – had the right of it. He might as well have killed Tommy himself.  
  
With a heavy heart, he climbed back into his car to call the others. They had a right to know.  
  
It was with a start that Hayley realized she'd lost Tommy's note. She desperately wanted to show Tommy's Rangers. They had a right to know. She saw that bastard, Jason, leave. He must have it, she realized. She'd track him down and get it back. Tommy's kids had first priority, she felt.  
  
They hadn't hurt him. They'd stayed by him, through it all. 


	4. Chapter Three

A/N: I got a few reviews, yay! Um, dude, this is meant to be AU, sort of. Most of the stuff that's going on wouldn't normally happen. Tommy isn't suicidal. Jason wouldn't go off on him like I had him do. This is just supposed to be different, twist perspectives around a little.  
  
**_Jason's POV_**  
  
I opened and closed the door as softly as I could. I couldn't face Kat, not yet. I knew I'd have to, though, and soon.  
  
She stepped into the entrance hall, saying hello. She stopped mid-word.  
  
"Jason, what happened?"  
  
I looked up at her, at my wife. "I was at Tommy's."  
  
"And?" She looked concerned. "Would he see you?"  
  
"He couldn't." I looked away. I just couldn't meet her eyes. "He killed himself last night. Police and ambulances all over." I sank to the ground. "Oh, not Tommy. . ."  
  
Kat stared. I guess she thought I was joking. I really wish I was. "Tommy. . .? Did he. . . leave. . .?"  
  
"A note? Yeah. It. . . I shouldn't have taken it. Apparently, there's this new Ranger team Tommy was involved in. They should see it."  
  
"May I?" Her voice caught in her throat. She was still in denial, as was I.  
  
I held it out, numbly, and she took it. Read it. Read it again. "Oh God. . ." She went to me. "Jason, don't blame. . ."  
  
"How the hell should I not?" I shouted, shooting up. "It's written, plain as day. He started again, cuz of me! I. . . Shit. Shit. What the. . .Oh, Tommy, you asshole. You fucking asshole. You had to go and pull this shit now. Why? Why, damn you?" During this tirade, I was kicking at the wall, pounding on it. Then I stopped, my back to Kat. I shouldn't have yelled at her, shouldn't have gone medieval in front of her. Not her fault.  
  
"Jason, we're all to blame to some extent."  
  
"Not them. Not those kids and that red-head. They. . . they were really. . . aw, fuck it. . . I gotta . . .gotta call the others. They should know. They have a right to know.  
  
I don't know what was going through my head. All I could think was that my best friend was dead. I'd never gotten to apologize for putting all the blame on him. Wasn't. . .hadn't been his fault, anyway. I'd just needed someone to blame, and BAM, there he was. So conveniently just THERE.  
  
Like I'd so conveniently forgotten his history.  
  
The calls I made were the hardest ones I'd ever made in my life. They were all the same.  
  
Ring. Ring. Answer. Hello? Is so-and-so there? Speaking. Jase, that you? What's wrong?  
  
I told the story so many times. Eight times. It didn't get easier. The reactions were the same too.  
  
Stunned silence. Tommy? Are you positive? Yeah. Pretty damn sure. Why? So I'd go into that. By the third time, I wanted to scream. Couldn't. Had to keep going. They had to know. All of them. The second Ranger to die, part of the original team, first in so many ways, the only Ranger to kill themselves. Trini had died a long time ago. Car accident. Not her fault.  
  
This was mine. My fault. No one to blame now.  
  
We set a meeting time, to try and get everything straight. They asked about the funeral, of course. What could I say?  
  
It was out of my hands.  
  
**_Kat's POV_**  
  
I could only sit there in shock when Jason left. He'd never yelled at me before, but this time. . . I could forgive him. His best friend was just. . . gone. Like that, in an instant. Guilt would plague him the rest of his life. Oh Jason. . .  
  
I knew I'd feel it, too. I couldn't feel half of Jason's pain. Tommy hadn't known the worst of what Jason had done.  
  
After Lily, our dear Lily, had died so violently, after he'd screamed at Tommy, Jason had called everyone. The eight others who had been in any way connected with us or the originals. He'd told them all what had happened. He'd told them to leave Tommy to suffer.  
  
I couldn't even begin to imagine what Jason was feeling now. What could I do? Only wait, and pray the damage would begin to heal eventually.  
  
I knew Tommy had already forgiven him. Tommy was like that.  
  
**_Hayley's POV_**  
  
I looked at the sheet of paper in my hand and checked it, checked the address. I knew it was right; Tommy had been very meticulous when it came to records. I was grateful for that now, though I hadn't understood it then.  
  
I breathed deeply, trying to control my pain and anger. I was determined to be at least civil. I didn't think I could be nice.  
  
I rang the doorbell. Waited. Rang it again. A woman answered, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Well, sort of blue. They were red, as though she'd been crying.  
  
This must be Katherine. Tommy had shown me pictures when we were in college. I think he was still dating her then.  
  
Taking one more deep breath, I said, "Hi. Um, is Mr. Scott here?"  
  
"Um, yeah," she said in a lovely Australian accent. "Come. . . come in. He's. . ."  
  
"Here." And there he was, coming down the stairs. He looked as though he'd been crying, too.  
  
I felt rage well up in me again. How dare he? I swallowed it. My voice, I think, was colder than I intended.  
  
"You have something that doesn't belong to you."

**_Jason's POV  
_**  
I knew she was angry, and I was expecting rage. Her voice surprised me. So much so that it took me off guard. Where I'd been expecting raging fire, there was only solid ice. It took me a minute to realize what she'd said.  
  
"Oh, yes, I do. I. . . Sorry. Didn't realize I'd taken it."  
  
"I assume you've read it." It wasn't a question. She knew.  
  
"Yes." What else could I say? 'No, I didn't read it, only had it in my possession, not wanting to know what my best friend had had to say at the last'? Not likely. She probably wouldn't buy the 'best friend' thing either. The rage would come back, then, with a vengeance.  
  
"Then you know what you did." Also not a question.  
  
"Yes." Again, what else could I say?  
  
"Why were you there?" she demanded. "What right did you have?"  
  
"None," I replied, truthfully. "I only. . . I just wanted to try and smooth things over between us. Get things back to normal. I. . ." I trailed off. I was babbling, trying to defend myself. From what? The truth, I guess, but how do you fight that?  
  
**_Kat's POV_**  
  
I was surprised at the tension. Who was this woman? Tommy's lover? No, it couldn't be. Tommy wasn't the cheating type and he'd been with Lily.  
  
"Um," I interrupted, startling both. "Does one of you mind explaining things to me? I wasn't there."  
  
The red-head was the one that spoke. "I'm Hayley. I was Tommy's best friend in college, and I helped him with the Dino Thunder Ranger team. I know you, Tommy showed me pictures. Anyway, I want the note Tommy left. It doesn't belong to him."  
  
She was referring to Jason, with that 'him.' I wondered at how she filled that simple pronoun with such hate. "Why do you hate Jason so?"  
  
"Because he practically killed Tommy himself." No emotion. Devoid. Cold. She was trying not to tear Jason apart, I guess.  
  
"No. . ." I began feebly, trying to defend my husband.  
  
He cut me off. "Kat, love, there's no use in denying it. I as much killed Tommy Oliver as if I'd held the. . . he used a blade, I assume? That was how he. . . in. . . Anyway, I killed him surely as if I'd held the blade myself."  
  
I swallowed hard. I wanted to deny it. I wanted to pound the walls, beat this woman who threw such accusations in my beloved's face. I couldn't fight his words.  
  
**_Hayley's POV_**  
  
I snorted. "Glad you recognize your part in it. Now, if you please, Tommy's kids still have to be told. They'll want. . . the. . . his letter."  
  
My voice cracked, I know, but I couldn't yet think of it as a suicide note. It was still too near, too soon.  
  
"Of. . . of course," he replied, resigned to my callousness. "It's. . . I'll get it." He disappeared upstairs.  
  
I turned to look at Kat out of the corner of my eye. She was shaking, probably with rage. Hey, wasn't my fault. I spoke the truth. She couldn't do shit to me. Jason had agreed.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" I tried, allowing my voice to soften as much as I could. "It's hard on me, possibly more so than on you."  
  
"Really?" Even her voice was shaking. "You didn't know him as long as I did. You were never with him as I was."  
  
I let the coldness come back. "I also didn't leave him alone to suffer. I knew him better, these past years since college, better than you. Obviously, though, not well enough."  
  
I closed my eyes against the pain that washed through me. If I had known him better, maybe I wouldn't have left him alone in his home at all.  
  
Maybe it was the sight of my pain, but her voice softened as well.  
  
"Will there be a funeral?"  
  
Such a simple question. Did I want to answer it? I had to.  
  
"Yes. I don't know when."  
  
"Will you let us know? We were his friends too." The last sentence had a slightly accusatory tone to it.  
  
I was silent for a moment. "I'll let you know. Tommy had a more forgiving nature than I do." Jason entered then, fortunately, offering me the letter. I took it and left without another word.  
  
**_Kat's POV_**  
  
I couldn't believe it. We'd known him longer, and she wasn't even going to tell us about his funeral. The nerve of that woman. . .  
  
She had a point. We'd abandoned him, all of us, when he needed us the most. He'd always been there for us. No matter what. He was always there. What was wrong with us?  
  
Jason came, put his arms around my waist, his head on my shoulder.  
  
"Did you ask about the funeral?" he inquired after a time.  
  
"I did," I replied cautiously. "She said maybe she'll let us know."  
  
He snorted. "We deserve to be kept out. I'd like to go, y'know, to say goodbye. Maybe apologize, even though he probably won't hear me."  
  
I felt a sob catch in my throat. He must have heard it, because he turned me around and pulled me to him. I began crying. He carried me upstairs to bed, where he laid next to me. I only knew he cried because I felt the teardrops on my hair.


	5. Chapter Four

**_Hayley's POV_**  
  
Calling the Dino Thunder Rangers was the hardest thing I had ever done, and I've done some pretty hard stuff. College was not a piece of cake for me at all.  
  
I didn't want to do it, but it had to be done.  
  
The phone calls were so difficult.  
  
"Hi, is Conner there?"  
  
"Yes, just a minute."  
  
Pause. "Hey, Conner. Waddup?"  
  
He sounded so normal, so happy, even with all that was going on. That was when I decided to schedule a meeting. I preferred face-to-face, anyway.  
  
"Look, can you come by the lab in an hour or so?"  
  
"Sure, what's up?"  
  
"It. . .It's important. It's about Tommy."  
  
"Dr. O? Is he okay?"  
  
Damn them all. They had such a protective complex about him.  
  
"Just come, okay? It's something you all need to hear."  
  
"I'll be there. If necessary, I'll drag the other three kicking and screaming."  
  
I had to smile. Slightly. "Thanks Conner."  
  
The other calls were similar, though I had slightly more trouble getting to Trent. His father is such a dick.  
  
Some time later, the moment had arrived.  
  
**_Conner's POV_**  
  
I'll tell you, when Hayley said she had something to tell us about Dr. O, I was terrified. Had he been captured again? I could only hope we'd be able to help.  
  
When I got to Dr. O's place, it was all taped up. Y'know, that tape police guys use at the scene of a crime. That made my blood run cold, let me tell you.  
  
Door was locked, so I went into the lab the back way. Kira, Trent and Ethan were already there. So was Hayley. She looked seriously upset.  
  
"Spill," I commanded. "What's up with Dr. O?"  
  
We all turned to look expectantly at Hayley. She couldn't quite meet our eyes.  
  
"Well," she began slowly. "You all know that Tommy's been going through some pretty rough times." I was beyond terrified now, and I could see the others were too.  
  
"Get to the point," Kira said, "where's Dr. O?"  
  
"There's no easy way to tell you." She was scared of saying it.  
  
"What happened?" Ethan demanded. "Just say it. Is he hurt?"  
  
"No." That was quick, affirmative, as though she could say that well enough. Easily enough. We all breathed again. "Guys, Tommy. . .well. . .Tommy died last night."  
  
"WHAT?!" The shout was simultaneous and instantaneous. Whatever we were expecting, it wasn't that.  
  
Finally, I found my voice. "How?"  
  
"He. . .Oh, God," she sobbed. "He killed himself, because. . .Oh, fuck." I'd never heard her swear before. Truth be told, I wanted to curse along with her. I couldn't. I had to be strong. Dr. O would want me to be, right? I was the Red Ranger.  
  
I turned to look at the others. Kira was sobbing unashamedly into Trent's chest. Trent was hold her tight, looking totally stunned. Ethan looked about to faint. I wasn't in much better condition, but I had to hold on.  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
Hayley couldn't speak, only offered me the note. Dr. Oliver's suicide note. I had never imagined in my wildest, darkest dreams that I'd ever be reading something like this.  
  
I read it. Couldn't believe it, couldn't understand. Read it again. A third reading shed no more light on it.  
  
Dr. Oliver was gone. We'd never see him again. He'd never roll his eyes at Ethan's addiction to computer games. He'd never listen while pretend he wasn't listening and still be smiling at one of Kira's gigs. He wouldn't offer advice on fighting kicking that helped improve my game. He'd never smirk at us from the front of the classroom, or nag us about training or. . .  
  
Never again. Dr. Oliver, possibly the most important person in all of our lives, was gone. For good.  
  
**_Trent's POV_**  
  
"So what happens now?" I was surprised to hear my own voice sound as calm and rational as it did. We'd all read the note by now, and Kira showed no signs of slowing down in her sobbing. Not that I blamed her. I felt like crying myself.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hayley asked, as though bewildered by the question.  
  
"Well, Dr. Oliver's gone. What do we do now? Do we go on as Rangers? Do we forget it ever happened? Do we try and get rid of the Power? What?"  
  
Hayley looked at me, respect building in her eyes, where there wasn't sorrow and grief. "That's a good question," she told me, latching on to something else to think about.  
  
"Hey, Mesogog's not gonna quit just because Dr. O. . .is gone," Conner stated firmly. "He's gonna keep going. If we aren't there to stop him, who will be?"  
  
"I hate to agree with him, but he's right," Ethan said. "I say we go on as Rangers."  
  
"He'd have wanted us to, right?" Kira asked, her voice muffled in my shirt. "He'd have wanted us to keep fighting, no matter what."  
  
"Are we all in?" Conner asked. We all gave affirmatives. "Hayley, we all look to you now."  
  
It was a solemn affair, there. Conner was pretty much transferring mentor- ship to Hayley. She took it with grace and dignity, I thought.  
  
"Hey, what happened to Dr.O's Dino Gem?" Ethan asked. Only Ethan.  
  
"It, well, I have it," Hayley said. "It's of no use to anyone anymore."  
  
She showed us. She was right. The Dino Gem was badly fractured.  
  
"Is that gonna happen to all the Dino Gems?" Kira whispered.  
  
"I don't know," Hayley said, bewildered. "As far as Tommy's theory went, when you all die, the Power is supposed to be released. Back to the Gems. You know. This could mean one of two things; that we were wrong, or that suicide kills the Gem."  
  
"So no more Black Ranger," Ethan stated, as though in a dream. I think many of the implications of Dr. Oliver's death had not yet been revealed. This was going a lot deeper than any of us could ever have imagined.  
  
**_Ethan's POV_**  
  
I think we were all gonna be in serious shock for a while. Dr. Oliver was gone. We'd never see him again. I could completely ignore all the monsters I wanted and he'd never get mad to me again.  
  
Aw, man. I sank to the ground. This was just too much to take in.  
  
And how he'd done it, too. . .Suicide? Our Dr. O? I couldn't believe it. Sure, I'd read the note he'd left, but that had yet to sink in too.  
  
I still wasn't past the fact that he'd been our age once.  
  
Just kidding.  
  
I felt sick. Not only were we gonna have to deal with Mercer as our teacher, we'd have to do the whole Ranger thing alone. No more Dr. O right there to help and guide us. Hayley was great and all, but she didn't have the raw experience in the field Dr. O had had. What were we supposed to do without that?  
  
Lots was said. I think I tuned most of it out. Probably wasn't important.  
  
I couldn't help but pay attention when Kira started talking.  
  
**_Kira's POV_**  
  
I was still trying to recover from the news that Dr. O was dead. Then I had to deal with that he'd killed himself? And why the hell were they moving so fast? Oh, yeah. To keep from breaking down like poor, weak Yellow Ranger.  
  
To hell with them all. I was just more open with my emotions. The only way I'd get this all out would be through music, writing songs and stuff. I knew I wouldn't touch my guitar for a very long time.  
  
Just thinking about it brought back images of Dr. O in the crowd at my gigs, listening, with a half-smile on his face, letting me know that he, at least, was into it.  
  
How could I even think of playing ever again?  
  
Then I thought of what he'd say if he saw us like this, and I'd like to think he was watching over us still. Just not physically.  
  
Anyway, he'd say something along the lines of, "What's with the grief? Why even think about not doing the things you love? Get out there and do what you do. Do the right thing. Make me proud."  
  
Yeah, he would.  
  
I think, of all the Rangers, except Hayley, I was closest to him. I mean, I spent endless hours trying to help him into organization when he was stuck in the Ranger suit. So, I think I'd know.  
  
I decided it was up to me to be motivational speaker girl.  
  
I pulled away from Trent, wiping my eyes. "Come on, guys," I said, with a stronger voice than I'd have thought. "Think about this. If Dr. O could see us now, if he came walking in here, right now, he'd personally strangle each and every one of us."  
  
Stares. This was gonna be tougher than I'd thought.  
  
"Yes, Dr. O's gone. I feel it, too. Jeez, now Mercer's not just a substitute any more." Halfhearted smiles. It was a start. "Dr. Oliver wouldn't want us to sit around moping and mourning. He'd want us to bounce back, get back on our feet and get on with our lives. Don't forget him, and yeah, feel sad. But, damn, people, don't let this destroy your spirit. Isn't that what he tried to instill in us? No matter what the disaster, we can get through it. Together. As a team. As a family."  
  
Conner was the first to speak. "She's right, y'know. I mean, Dr. O would seriously have us all killed for acting like this."  
  
"Still, I don't think I'm gonna be able to look at a computer for a while," Ethan stated.  
  
"That's just it," I spoke up again. "Ethan get on a damn computer and blow the shit outta some stuff. Sorry Hayley," I added quickly. She smiled at me. I was getting to her, too. "Conner, go shoot some soccer balls. Trent, draw stuff. Hayley. . .Well, be a genius." They all laughed. "Whatever you do, make it the best you've ever done. For Dr. O. To show him, wherever he is now, that we miss him, but we'll carry on his Legacy of Power."  
  
Hayley broke into sobs and I thought I killed her. When she looked up, she was grinning like an idiot. "Kira is right. We shouldn't be sitting around here, moping and feeling sorry for ourselves. While Tommy was with us, he was the best thing that could have happened to us. We shouldn't shame his memory, no matter the circumstances of his death, but giving up. Let's go, guys."  
  
I was so glad I'd done something right.  
  
When everyone else had left, I hung around a little longer. I went through drawers, looking at stuff I'd helped file away. I found pictures, letters. . . All sorts of things. I'd seen most of them. I rested my hand on the computer panel. I almost felt as though he'd walk right in, book in hand, glasses perched on his nose, demanding to know why the boys were late for practice again.  
  
I couldn't help but smile at the picture.  
  
I breathed in deeply.  
  
"Goodbye, Dr. Oliver. I really hope we do make you proud."  
  
With that, I turned and left, mind filled vaguely with some idea of writing a tribute song, that said everything, and yet said nothing at all.  
  
__

_"Are you sure?" he asked me.  
  
I took a deep breath. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life."  
  
"What if they find out?"  
  
"I'll deal with that when and if it happens. For now, I think it's better this way. It's way too much to rely on one person and I'm so tired."  
  
"Understandably. If you're sure. . .Once we're past a certain point, it won't be easy to go back."  
  
I took another deep breath. "I'm sure." I looked out the window at my home, for the last time. "I just hope to God my decision is the right one."  
  
I stared as my home dwindled in the distance. I was leaving so much, but I needed to. It was all too much. This was right, and I knew it.  
  
I sighed, missing it, missing them, anyway, and turned away from the window, which now showed only the black expanse of space._


	6. Chapter Five

A/N: Someone said that this was dark. Uh, yeah? Kinda meant it to be that. I do appreciate a lot some of the stuff people have said. I feel like this will be my masterpiece. Thanks for reading and enjoy further.

P.S. I'm trying to be as true to character as I can, but if I'm not, I'm sorry.  
  
**_Jason's POV  
_**  
I couldn't help but try and back out, now that it was here. I didn't know that I could face them, face their emotions and pain, knowing that I had caused it.  
  
Kat was by my side, holding my hand, pouring strength into me. I thanked whatever powers had brought us together. I couldn't have done it without her.  
  
I tried to breathe, tried to keep my throat from closing, trying to keep from crying. I didn't quite succeed.  
  
This was the first time some of these people had met. The only one who knew each and everyone of the people there had been Tommy.  
  
It was sad that the first meeting of the original twelve. . .no, it was ten now. It was sad that the remaining ten original Rangers, bound by so much, had to meet together for the first time around so sad a circumstance.  
  
Sad? Heh. Tommy always said I had a gift for understatement.  
  
Silence reigned when I walked in. I didn't know if it was because they looked to me now Tommy was gone, or because I disgusted them. I hoped it was the latter. I disgusted myself.  
  
"Hey, everyone. I'm Jason Scott, for those of you who don't know me, original Red Ranger and Gold Zeo Ranger." Kat squeezed my hand. "This is my wife, Katherine, second Pink Morphin' Ranger, Pink Zeo Ranger, and Pink Turbo Ranger." It was so weird to say those things without the colors to back them up. Everyone was wearing very neutral colors, black foremost among them.  
  
"I think we all know why we're here." Nods of agreement. Could I go on? I wanted Tommy to take over. He couldn't, ever again. I had to keep on. "Some of you don't know each other. We are bound together by two things; our shared trials as Power Rangers and our love of one man, Tommy Oliver." That had been good. My throat closed here. I stopped, trying to regain my voice. No one stepped up to help.  
  
"I know all of us feel, in some way responsible for the manner of his death. I know I, for one, am totally shocked that he'd do such a thing, with all he had going on. What I didn't say on the phone was that there was a new Ranger team in Reefside, where Tommy was living. Those who know Tommy will guess that he was involved. I don't know how, but I rather suspect he was back in uniform."  
  
Rocky, the young man I'd given the Red Ranger powers to when I'd gone to the Peace Conference, spoke up now. "Did he leave a note? Any kind of explanation that could answer the questions we all have?"  
  
Kat replied for me, for which I was grateful. "Yes, Tommy left a note. It tells why he. . . chose to end his life." She stumbled, but recovered beautifully. "It doesn't say anything about the origins of this new team, or his part in it, but it suggests that Tommy was back in uniform, as Jason said."  
  
"Where is the note?" Kimberly, Tommy's first girlfriend, asked. She looked awful. The news had been hardest on her; she still loved Tommy in many ways.  
  
I couldn't stay standing, so I went over to her, to my little sister, and held her close.  
  
**_Kat's POV_**  
  
It was hard to see Kimberly like that. I'd known her before, and she'd always been so happy, so full of light. All gone now.  
  
"We don't have it," I told her. There were some grumblings and the beginnings of a mutiny, but I held up my hand. They quieted, if only to hear what I had to say. "A young woman named Hayley, Tommy's best friend," more grumbles, "through college and assistant with this new team, has it. She felt, and I concur, that the Rangers Tommy was working with have the first right to seeing it."  
  
"Will we get to see it?" Adam asked. I felt like a schoolteacher.  
  
"I can't say for sure, Adam," I said. "I intend to try and get a hold of Hayley. Maybe she can answer some questions for us, though she might not. She's. . .angry."  
  
"Why?" Adam spoke up again.  
  
I bit my lip. "We're all in some way responsible for Tommy's death, except for Hayley and those Rangers. They were there for him. Hayley blames us, rightly, for Tommy's decision. Her anger is mostly directed toward Jason, as he was, apparently, the primary cause." I wanted to hit myself for saying such things, but Jason was nodding to what I said. He knew it was true, though I desperately wanted to deny it. "Perhaps she'll tell us something if he isn't here. She was amicable enough to me."  
  
"What about the funeral?" Kimberly inquired, her lower lip quivering. She was trying to keep from crying, and my heart went out to her. I felt about the same.  
  
"Hayley said she'll tell us, probably," I added quickly. "I'd understand if she wanted to leave us out. They were there for him, after all, and we weren't."  
  
**_Adam's POV  
_**  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing. We'd be kept out of Tommy's funeral? Hot rage swept through me. I knew the rage was trying to cover the pain and guilt. This Hayley girl, she was right. We were all to blame.  
  
Still, was that any reason for trying to keep us away? For trying to stop us from saying goodbye? We had been Tommy's family for at least three years.  
  
It was hard to believe he was gone. He'd been there, with us, through so much. There was so much about Tommy Oliver we still didn't know. Now we'd never get to.  
  
There was quiet talk amongst us. I chose not to participate, instead trying to stop myself from demanding where to find this Hayley girl and beating some sense into her. That would be just stupid.  
  
"Do you think we'll get to say goodbye?" I heard Rocky ask next to me.  
  
"Affirmative," Billy replied. "I don't think this Hayley would seriously deny us, even in her anger. The worst I think she'd do is keep Jason away. Besides, I think she realizes that we didn't know Tommy's history, that he'd do something like this. I think it'll all work out."  
  
"How can it?" Rocky wondered aloud. "Tommy's gone. How can things work out when he's not here to force things into their places?"  
  
Even Billy, genius that he was, had no answer for that. None of us did.  
  
**_Kim's POV_**  
  
I heard Rocky and Billy's conversation as though from a great distance. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, I just heard it. I was too far gone in grief to really try and stop it.  
  
The answer to Rocky's question was that it wouldn't work out, of course. Tommy had long been a source of strength for every Ranger team ever connected with him. Believe me, that meant every team but one, I think.  
  
There had been that Red Ranger mission Jason had told me about, when Tommy led a lot of Red Rangers to the moon to take out Serpentera and what was left of the Machine Empire. Afterwards, the Rangers were bound to tell their teams about the legendary Tommy Oliver. He'd been that since he'd left the Command Center, or whatever, after he'd passed on the Turbo Power. Every team had, somehow or other, at least heard of him.  
  
I don't think he ever knew that. When this got around, this would be a blow to every Ranger still living.  
  
That was quite a few.  
  
I'd knew I'd like to think well of this Hayley person, that she'd have a forgiving nature near Tommy's. It wasn't likely. No one was as forgiving as Tommy. He'd probably forgiven us all already, anyway. Hayley wouldn't be able to do that.  
  
Hell, I couldn't forgive us. I couldn't blame her for not.  
  
I hoped Tommy had found his way to Heaven. He deserved to be there, never mind that he'd chosen suicide. We'd practically forced it on him. Not his fault. Nothing had been, though he always seemed to take the responsibility for it.  
  
I missed him already, even though I hadn't seen him in years. He'd always just been there with a presence we'd all taken for granted.  
  
Gone now. What did we do now, without our darling leader?  
  
**_Billy's POV_**  
  
To say I was any less shocked than the others would be a lie. I hadn't been part of 'Ignoring Tommy' week because I'd been out of the country, working on an experiment with a research team. No one could have gotten a hold of me, so maybe I was part of it, unwittingly.  
  
I considered Rocky's concerns, and didn't see any reason for them to be plausible. Tommy had a way of choosing people to be with. I didn't know Hayley, but whoever she was, she had to be a good person. She would tell us.  
  
She might not extend that courtesy to Jason.  
  
I don't think that if it had been anyone but Jason that Tommy would have chosen the course he did. Jason had been a brother to him. From what I'd gathered, Jason had turned on all that, on all the love and friendship between them.  
  
I understood, at least in part. Jason's daughter had died, and he needed someone to blame. I still haven't figured out why he chose Tommy, though the others seem to be in agreement in the sense that it was logical. I'd have to find out. Maybe Tommy's note would shed some light for me.  
  
The note. I agreed that Tommy's Rangers – I think that was how we were all referring to them, at least in our minds – had first priority on the 'need to read' list. They were probably teenagers, like we had all been. They wouldn't understand. They might even try to get rid of the Power, now Tommy was gone.  
  
I hoped not. Tommy would kill them, were he around.  
  
Tommy back in uniform. That was quite a concept to grasp. As far as I'd been able to discern from the infrequent communication, Tommy had been working on a major in paleontology, and had gotten a fantastic opportunity from one of the world's foremost paleontologists. How that had led to his return to Ranger-dom is something I can't quite figure out.  
  
Maybe Hayley can shed some light on that.  
  
Maybe, maybe, maybe. Whatever happened to you, Billy?  
  
This was outside my experience, outside any of our experience. When my beloved Trini had died in that accident, it hadn't been deliberate. It hadn't been her fault, either. This death, the second death the Rangers have had to deal with, was deliberate. It was debatable as to whether it was Tommy's fault or not. Privately, I thought not. Tommy would only do this as a last resort, or at least that was the Tommy I knew. I hadn't seen him in a very long time, so I didn't know how much he'd changed.  
  
There was one certain thing amidst all these uncertainties.  
  
I was not looking forward to meeting Tommy's young team. Who knew what their reactions to us would be, knowing what they had to know?


	7. Chapter Six

**_Conner's POV  
_**  
I don't exactly know why I called the others together, except for a vague feeling that there was something we needed to talk about. As I sat on my Raptor Cycle, waiting for them to show up, I realized what it was.  
  
The older Rangers.  
  
They were sure to show up at the funeral, though I didn't know why. I got from Dr. O's note that they hated him, especially his so-called 'best friend'. Why would they show up?  
  
Maybe they didn't really hate him. Maybe it was just Dr. O's pain I'd been reading, not their feelings at all. Whatever, we needed to figure out what to do about them, since they had totally ignored him and added to the pain that caused his death.  
  
The meeting couldn't be that far into the future.  
  
After a time, everyone but Hayley showed up, which made sense to me. I hadn't called Hayley, hadn't wanted to worry her.  
  
"What's up, Conner?" Ethan asked, straight to the point. Not like him at all, but then, we were all shaken up. "Why the meeting? In the forest?"  
  
"I've been doing some thinking," I said, and was interrupted by a chuckle from Ethan.  
  
"That's new," he said. I shot him a glare and he shut up. Well, at least he could still laugh at me. Things would be normal again.  
  
"What've you been thinking about Conner?" Kira inquired curiously.  
  
**_Kira's POV_**  
  
I think we were all curious as to hear what was on Conner's mind. It wasn't often that he called us together. Most of the calling had been done by Dr. O in the past. I don't think any of us were expecting what he ended up bringing up.  
  
"I wanna talk about the older Rangers. Y'know, the originals."  
  
I think we were all shocked at Conner's foresight. On some level, we knew we'd have to deal with them sooner or later. It just wasn't in the forefront of our minds yet.  
  
Would they be at the funeral? I asked the question aloud.  
  
"I'd think so," Ethan said slowly. "I mean, they're Rangers, right? They're bound to be guilt-ridden. Dr. O was there for them all for years, through a lot. They weren't there when he needed them. The least they could do is say goodbye, right?"  
  
We all thought on that for a minute.  
  
"Well, at the funeral or not, we'll have to deal with them sooner or later. I'd rather know now. I know I'd like to tear them limb from limb, but that's probably not what we should do. They'd kill us." Conner obviously felt strongly about that.  
  
Trent slid his hand into mine, squeezing tight. He knew only vaguely of Dr. Oliver's Ranger past. The decision would be ours, mine, Conner's and Ethan's. He'd go along with whatever we decided.  
  
I bit my lip, then asked. "So what do we do?"  
  
**_Ethan's POV  
_**  
"That's what we're here to discuss, right?" I heard myself saying. I found I was with Conner on this one. I wanted to tear 'em apart on sight for what they'd done. I also knew we couldn't. Dr. O would have had our heads for even thinking of it.  
  
Funny how everything came back to him, now. Maybe it had before, too, only subconsciously. We all missed him, especially when issues like this one came up.  
  
Conner looked at us. "I'm open to suggestions," he said.  
  
"We're as lost as you are, man," I told him. "It's times like these. . ."  
  
"Don't say it," Kira interrupted tersely. "We're all thinking it, you don't need to say it."  
  
"Okay, sorry," I said, holding up my hands in surrender. What was her problem? We didn't miss him any less.  
  
Oh, yeah. They'd 'bonded' when Kira had helped with the inventory.  
  
There was silence for a minute, then I asked the question that needed to be asked.  
  
"What do we do now that our leader's gone?"  
  
**_Trent's POV_**  
  
You could see how that hit Conner. Well, it was sort of true. Dr. Oliver had really been leading us, guiding us. When the going got tough, it wasn't Conner we turned to. It was Dr. Oliver.  
  
He tried to recover. "He's gone," he said slowly, "so we keep going. We start to do our own thing. Maybe not exactly what Dr. O wanted, but as close as we can make it." As the impartial observer – I didn't know much about what they were going to discuss, so I'd stay out of it – I thought his recovery was admirable.  
  
Kira nodded. "'Bout time our Red Ranger took charge. It's not like we're all alone, guys. Hayley's still here."  
  
"Yeah, but she won't be much help for a while. She's gone in grief. She misses Dr. O more than all of us combined." Ethan's observation was acute.  
  
"Okay," said Conner, "so for now, we're on our own. So we do what we have to. If we mess up a little, I'm sure the world will understand. I mean, it's not like the fighting is gonna change."  
  
"True," Kira said thoughtfully. "Strategies and tactics are all our strong points, as of right now. We all have to keep a sharp eye on different skills we can use."  
  
"Right," said Conner, relieved to not be alone. "And we should schedule a regular practice that no one misses, under penalty of death." We were all in agreement on that.  
  
I decided to press the issue at hand. Nothing would get decided at this rate.  
  
"So what about them older Rangers? They're still around, y'know."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Challenge 'em to a fight?" Ethan suggested. It earned some laughs, and the palpable tension in the air relaxed.  
  
"Seriously," Conner said, taking charge again. Good for him. "I say we avoid them if we can. If not, then be as civil as possible."  
  
"I don't think it is possible," Ethan said glumly.  
  
"I never said polite," Conner clarified. "I said civil. No swearing." He was laying out that rule for his own benefit, I could tell. "No fighting. You don't have to be nice. You don't have to act as if you like them. Hate away. Just don't provoke enmity. We can't afford enemies that powerful without Dr. Oliver and you guys know it."  
  
I smiled slightly. Conner, forced to grow up before our eyes, was filling out nicely. He'd soon be the leader we needed. I knew then that we'd be okay, no matter what. 


	8. Chapter Seven

**_Rocky's POV_**  
  
So much time had passed, yet it seemed like so little.  
  
Billy had been right. That Hayley chick had told us about Tommy's funeral. Hell, she'd even let us tell Jason. Now, here we all were.  
  
To say goodbye. None of us ever thought this would happen. We'd all thought, hell we'd known that Tommy would outlive us all. He'd always had a vibrancy, an energy that astounded anyone and everyone that ever came in contact with him.  
  
It shocked us still, years later, whenever we saw him again. We knew him, and yet we didn't.  
  
Who was Tommy Oliver? You could ask me, and I wouldn't be able to give you a definite answer. No one would.  
  
I walked in. There were a bunch of kids there. I was stunned for a moment, until I remembered that he'd been a teacher. There was a guy who looked kinda funny talking to this chick who looked like a bitch. Didn't like her much. They soon left.  
  
The kids paid their respects and left. Four stayed constantly. I'd look over and bam, there they were, with this red-head woman. Who were they?  
  
I asked Billy. He shrugged. "I guess they're Tommy's new team. The kids he was training up to save the world."  
  
Made sense. I bit my lip and tried to avoid them. Who knew what they thought?  
  
**_Kira's POV_**  
  
What was I supposed to do? To say? We were surrounded by those who'd known Dr. Oliver for years.  
  
The original Power Rangers, legends in our minds. We'd seen them before. Dr. Oliver had made a video diary type thing. They'd all been on it. Every single one. We knew them, and knew that they guessed at who we were.  
  
I took deep, shuddering breaths. I wondered if I'd go off on them if they tried to talk to me. Wondered if I'd go medieval on them.  
  
Dr. O had liked that phrase. It had made him smile every time we'd used it. He never got tired of it.  
  
A watery smile spread over my face. I didn't think I had one bad memory of my teacher, my mentor, my fellow Ranger. My friend. Funny, I'd never thought of him like that before, as a friend. Always as an authority figure, but always a friend.  
  
Death really made you change your perspectives.  
  
Somehow, all four of us had managed our colors, even with black. Well, black went with everything. Like Dr. O. He'd been great in every situation, adapting so easily.  
  
I felt a hand on my shoulder. Not Trent. His was in mine. I turned.  
  
I was face to face with one of them. One of the originals.  
  
My lips tightened. My face hardened. My body tensed. It almost felt like I was getting ready for a fight.  
  
Noting the change in my posture, the others turned too.  
  
"Uh, hi," she said. "I'm Kim."  
  
Dr. O had talked about her, of course. She was pretty. She'd also hurt him bad.  
  
"Kira," I said shortly. The others followed suit. She looked hurt. Oh yeah, like we were supposed to be nice? She, along with all the others of them, had been part of our mentor's death. What were we supposed to do?  
  
Her eyes filled, and I couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for her. Slightly.  
  
"Look, he was my friend too."  
  
**_Kim's POV_**  
  
I knew as soon as the words were out of my mouth that it was the wrong thing to say. I bit my lip and averted my eyes.  
  
"He was your friend, huh?" The tall, sandy haired one was talking. From the look, he was Tommy's new Red. Conner, I thought he'd said. "Then why the hell did you abandon him?"  
  
The one in blue, a slightly shorter dark skinned boy, elbowed him. Ethan? I thought so.  
  
Conner glared for a moment, then subsided.  
  
"Look, I. . ." I hesitated. "I made a mistake. Tommy was the only one I could ever love, honest. After Jason's girl died, I was confused. I didn't know what. . ."  
  
"Bullshit." The girl was speaking now. Kira, maybe. Conner glared at her. She ignored him, focused on me. "I saw that letter." I knew the one she was referring to. How could she have seen it? It was eight years old! "I'll never know why he kept it, but he did. If you had loved him, you'd've been there for him. You wouldn't have cheated on him."  
  
"Kira," the red head reprimanded. "I'm Hayley," she said, turning to me.  
  
"Oh, yes, Tommy's friend," I said warily.  
  
"Yeah," she said. "Look, forgive them, but this is hard for them. Tommy's been everything to them for quite a while. I don't think they realized until this week how much a part of their lives he was."  
  
"Oh, that's fine," I twittered. God, I felt like an idiot. A blonde.  
  
No offense to Kat, or anything.  
  
"Look, I'd like to see his, um, note," I said. "If that's okay."  
  
Conner looked about ready to object, but Hayley shushed him. "Sure," she said, pulling it out. I guess she'd been expecting such a request. "Feel free to show others, circulate it around. I'd ask you not to let any of the students see it. I'm sure you'll understand."  
  
With that, she hauled the four teenagers away. Maybe they wanted to destroy me. After I read the note, I wanted to destroy me too.  
  
I let all the others see it while I went, sank down on a couch, and cried my eyes out.  
  
**_Jason's POV_**  
  
I was shocked, to say the least, when Hayley decided to let me come. I spent most of my time standing by the coffin, staring at the face I knew so well. He looked okay, like he was sleeping in a tux or something. He'd been known to once or twice. I smiled briefly at the memories. He'd been so much fun.  
  
God, how I missed him.

His appearance gave no idea of what lay beneath.  
  
I turned away, looked at the people. Lots of kids. Tommy's students, I guess. I saw Hayley with four teenagers. Tommy's Rangers maybe. They had matching bracelets. Their morphers?  
  
I went over, hoping to have a word with Hayley. I had so many questions. I really wanted to make it all up to Tommy. All of it. Maybe helping his Rangers would do it.  
  
If only they'd accept me.  
  
Hayley turned to look at me. I could see her harden. It was like watching coal turn into diamond in about two-point-four-nine-five seconds. It gave me the chills.  
  
"Look, I was wondering if I could possibly have a word or so with you," I said, shooting for levity. Didn't quite make it.  
  
"About what?" she demanded.  
  
"What else?" I replied. "About Tommy."  
  
Her gaze flicked to the teens. "Go on, Hayley," the one in the red dress shirt said. "I promise we won't kill any of them." His eyes glittered. "Yet."  
  
That gave me the shivers too. I really believed that, despite our experience advantage on them, they could pull it off.  
  
Hayley and I walked outside. Only for Tommy would the sky remain clear. It was a lovely day, a fitting memorial for one who had been so full of light.  
  
"What did you wanna talk about?" Hayley asked, breaking into my reverie.  
  
"Well, mostly about the Rangers you're helping," I said slowly. "I wanted to help."  
  
She was already shaking her head. "Look, I appreciate the offer. I realize that it comes from the heart and a genuine desire to make it all up to Tommy. What you have to realize is that the kids won't allow it. In so far as they can see, you, more than any of the others, caused Tommy's death. I know that, if you even tried to offer, they'd kill you. They'd think you'd be trying to mock him."  
  
"And you don't?"  
  
She didn't look at me. "No. I don't. Don't ask me why. I just. . .I get this feeling that Tommy would have really wanted me to like his best friend." She looked at me now. "Even offering to help shows that you really are."  
  
"I never meant to hurt him," I said, my voice breaking. I didn't care. She'd understand.  
  
"I know," was all she said. We stood, looking at the sunset for a few minutes, then silently made our way back inside.  
  
Finally, the breach was starting to heal.  
  
**_Hayley's POV_**  
  
I'd been asked to speak for those who chose to remain. The only ones in attendance were past and present Power Rangers. Good. I could speak frankly.  
  
"Hello, everyone. My name is Hayley. I don't know the majority of you, and most of you don't know me. We really only have one thing in common, and that would be Tommy Oliver.  
  
"I'm sure that by now you've all read Tommy's. . ." Oh, God, I couldn't do this. My throat closed. I still couldn't say it. "Tommy's. . .letter." Oh, good. Ways around. Easy ways out were good. "His final farewell to the world." The teens wrapped themselves around Kira. She would give them strength, I was sure.  
  
"In it, he described the reasons he did what he did. I'm not condoning his actions, but they were justified.  
  
"The blame for it belongs to most of us. I know that if I had paid more attention, dug a little deeper, I wouldn't have left him alone that night, I'd have been there with him. Then he'd still be with us. Hurting badly, but healing.  
  
"It's obvious to me, by the turnout here, that Tommy was well-loved, or at least well-liked. If you asked me, I'd say he touched so many lives. As Ranger, as teenager, as friend, mentor and teacher, he was there when we needed him, when the world needed him. He never shirked his duty. I know I thank God there are people like him somewhere in the world, and I thank God I got to know him.  
  
"People are here so briefly in this world. Even as a youngster, Tommy touched people. Maybe not always in a good way," I got smiles from the older Rangers, "but he always had a powerful impact. The world knows not what it loses now, knows not of the bravery, strength and leadership that leaves us. It has no idea that the one to whom it owes so much has passed beyond all pain, beyond all hardship."  
  
I heard a derisive snort. I gave a fake-glare to the one who'd given it. "I dunno about you all, but I'd like to think Tommy's gotten into Heaven, that he'll be waiting when we all get there," tears pricked my eyes, "long hair and all." Smiles of remembrance. Apparently, I wasn't the only one to get on him about that; I was just the one who won. "I also think, no, I know, that if Tommy were here now, he'd murder us all for being so sappy." Laughter. "Tommy was a bright guy, in more ways than one. Let's be thankful we knew him better than many did. Let's not make him ashamed to know us by being leaky faucets. Be happy. Don't forget him, but move on. Isn't that what he'd say to do?"  
  
I stopped then. That seemed a good ending.  
  
I was surprised when people started applauding. Well, at least people would begin to heal. Maybe, in time, my Dino Thunder Rangers – the Rangers Tommy and I had created together, would be able to forgive their predecessors and accept their help. I knew Jason, at least, would be waiting for that day.


End file.
